


Irrumatio Community Service With Raven

by Tas_tan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: /ss/, F/M, Fat Ass, Irrumatio, Oral, Shota, Smegma, abnormal semen consistency, cum from nose, facefuck, musk, onee/shota, thick, throatjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: The Teen Titans give back to the citizens of Jump City via community programs & recreation. Cyborg cooks, Starfire offers yoga, and Raven spends all of her time at the same little boy's house sucking nauseatingly thick semen out of his balls and cumming all over herself as she does it. All while calling the act babysitting.





	Irrumatio Community Service With Raven

_“Gooooooood Morning, Jump City! This is Michael Daniels live from the downtown core and absolutely ecstatic to bring you the latest news from the heart of the city!”_

_“I’ll be real with you, not a lot is going on right now—which is probably a good thing given all the wild shit that goes on sometimes, right? I don’t know about you, but I’m not tryna die today, you feel me?”_

_“Haha, anyway, before I throw you guys over to the weather forecast, we’re going to check in with Gregg Mays—that’s Gregg with three gs—for a quick look at what’s going on downtown. What do you have for us, Gregg?”_

_“I’ve got that real shit here, Michael. I’m here with Cyborg from the Teen Titans fresh from his latest gig in the city’s community service program. How’s it going, Cyborg?”_

_“Yeah, shit’s aight, b. Jus’ got done with a nice ass brunch for the kids, you feel me? It’s one thing to give back to the city by protecting it, nahmean, but really getting down on the street and doing something for everyone is that real shit if you ask me. You know, really give back to a community, you feel?”_

_“I do, my nigga. It’s very admirable of you and the rest of the Titans to be spending some of your free time this way.”_

_“Thanks, dog.”_

_“So you’re here downtown this week; where would someone be able to find the rest of the team right now?”_

_“Shit, don’t you already know? Robin be running some self-defense classes or some shit a few blocks from here. That nigga…uh, that nigga beast boy, he’s got that one-man petting zoo shit going on, you know? Star has her yoga class—best believe I’m tryna be up in there right the fuck after I get out of here. I’m tryna see that, mayn.”_

_“And Raven?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Now that you mention it, I have no fuckin’ idea, b. She don’t really like to share too much, but it’s aight she might not look it, but that girl loves all of the people in this city as much as any one of us.”_

_“All I needed to hear, Cyborg. I’ll let you get back to it. Back to you, Michael—let’s hear about that weather!”_

\--

**A LIVINGROOM **

More often than not, Nico’s sitting and watching the morning news was an activity that he engaged in mindlessly. Comprehending the colored content was hardly an issue for him; at 9, the majority of it fell right into the ‘strike zone’ of things that he could in some way relate to.

Really, it was his outright disinterest in the news that numbed him to it. No amount of mental development could take away from the fact that he was still a child—one with far less ‘mundane’ and ‘grounded’ interests than the weather or the goings-on downtown.

Today, however, he attended to the morning-time programming with genuine interest. Juice box in hand and back comfortably squished up against the cushioning of his living room couch, he watched the informative program for as long as it related to his favorite group of young adult superheroes.

Left with numerous questions following the short display, the end of the segment saw him shift his attention towards seeking answers for them. As it turned out, the first ‘step’ in this new direction required that he turn his head and throw his voice back into the rest of the house.

“Hey, Raven! I have a question: Are you a babysitter for fun, or because you have to do it or something?”

First speaking out just loud enough that an individual a room or so away might hear him, he afterwards hopped out of his seat in hopes of meeting the person he had called out to halfway. Some steps into his patter out from around the couch, a much taller young woman stepped into the living room from the kitchen space at its peak.

At the end of their strides, the pair were left face to face with one another behind the couch.

Here, it was Raven who spoke out first.

“No one would do this job for fun.” she explained, disinterest and indifference lathering her tone. “I come here because I have to and because it’s a more tolerable job than having to interact with people I don’t really like.”

Being a child with an unhealthily strong understanding of his own sexual tastes, Raven’s body offered a great deal of appeal for Nico. So significant was its grasp on him that weeks spent ‘enjoying’ this appeal did not stop him from ‘taking in’ the sight of her whenever an opportunity arose.

The short few seconds that elapsed from her appearance to her response represented the latest of these opportunities. His blue eyes began at the dark purple hair atop her head and swiftly dipped down to the frowning (and decidedly girlish) face below it. Tempted to linger at her pouty visage and listless grey eyes for far longer than was ‘healthy’ for a little boy, the beginnings of her leotard-cut bodysuit ensured that his eyes were tugged the rest of the way down her frame within a series of blinks.

The outfit’s skin-tight material often prompted him to wonder why she did not opt to wear something more comfortable while at his home. Beginning from a half-length turtle-neck snugly suckled to the flesh of her neck, the pliant black material seamlessly obscured the grey (and undoubtedly smooth) flesh that it covered save the broch embedded just above her cleavage and the violet blue sleeves set at her wrists.

Curiosity aside, the bovine swell of Raven’s breasts against this material sold Nico on her circumstance being ‘for the best’. The succulent teardrops were visibly oversized relative to the petite young woman that they were attached to—really, E-Cup breasts so obviously belabored with fat in spite of their hormone-fueled perkiness were likely to seem excessive on any frame. Unaware of this, the boy simply regarded the massive, squishy sacs of flesh as stupidly large and stupidly appealing. Her outfit aptly contained them, but every bit of their excess was conveyed through the stretchy material in full.

The rest of her outfit, though appealing, was not nearly as influential in swaying his opinion. Superheroines and leotard-like clothing were often associated with one another, so the wide, huggable trunks of definition-less thigh flesh that kept her upright struck him as an expected part of the package. This was not to say that he didn’t enjoy how often the garment’s backside failed to encapsulate the bouncy bloat or her buttocks (or in the moment, how far inward its crotch section cut away from the width of her hips and towards the meat of her lower lips). As any child would have been, he was simply happy that the exposed (and fabric-teased) limb sections fit in with the rest of her look.

Practiced in his craft, Nico managed his latest ogling of Raven’s frame with enough candor for his gaze to appear natural…or enough so to keep Raven from feeling objectified.

Recognizing that he wouldn’t be questioned on the subject, he trudged forward naturally.

“Oh. What does ‘tolerable’ mean?”

“It means that I don’t hate you nearly as much as I could. Now that we have that out of the way, can you stop just standing there? I have to get you on your way to school.”

“‘Kay. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t wanna, though. I feel pretty much fine, so I could just go if you **don’t wanna swallow dick juice today or something**.”

Though well aware of her young charge’s habits as a ‘blissfully unaware youth’, hearing him produce gratuitously perverse utterances on occasion remained jarring for her. Her perception of him was not so pristine as to render the words themselves ‘inappropriate’; truthfully, much worse could have left his lips without her bating an eyelash.

Even now, her discomfort lay with how normally he produced them. As far as she could tell, Nico believed that his words referred to something mundane—a chore to be put off for a more convenient point in time or a minor inconvenience to be avoided where possible.

To her, they referred to something much more significant. Something enjoyable, yet in no way appropriate for a child with such a sweet face.

Fortunately, the emotional dissonance evoked by his voice was not a new experience for her either. After a brief relegation to straight-faced silence, Raven was quick to move on from her marveling and clear the remaining distance that separated them.

“…I’m not your mom, but you should really do something about the way that you talk.” she suggested. “If you ever end up speaking to a girl that cares, using words like that isn’t going to do you any favors.”

Contradictorily, Raven’s arrival ahead of the boy’s front saw her produce an open-crotch squat down to her knees ahead of his waistline. Her hands then jumped to the waist of his school uniform slacks and hurriedly undid the belt and buttons sealing it so as to peel the garment down his legs. The ‘negative consequences’ she had warned of were nowhere to be seen—not unless one’s definition of punishment included the exposure of their erect cock in front of an attractive female face.

Strangely, despite her apparent indifference to the idea of sucking off children as a form of community service, Raven remained firmly against children owning cocks such as the one that flopped out ahead of her.

In her mind, 13 inch logs of phallus-meat whose top and bottom halves were riddled with dense, tendril-sized veins belonged on fully-developed adult males, not children. Loafs of unwashed flesh whose bloat strained the skin that enveloped them to a stinging redness could serve no purpose to a rosy-cheeked child—much less one with an already warped perception of sexuality. How ‘possible’ and ‘healthy’ such a grotesque and sweat-greased erection could be perceived as was irrelevant to her: if a boy was to be at all natural, something small and cute ought to be rooted to his crotch.

Funnily enough, her feelings on the subject of Nico’s endowment had yet to amount to anything. Where her work as a superheroine was concerned—and perhaps where her own preferences were concerned—no mere ‘emotion’ was significant enough to dissuade her from doing something that needed to be done.

Thus, her response to the boy’s inquiry was limited to a frown and an exhalation.

“What? And let you go to school like this?” she suggested, eyes darting back and forth between Nico’s phallus and line of sight as if to remind him of his plight. “If you pass out or something, that’s coming back on me. I’m your babysitter, remember?”

Nico couldn’t—and wouldn’t—argue with the older girl. His only desire was to spare his favorite superheroine from further annoyance; actively arguing against an orgasm hadn’t been a part of his ‘plan’ to begin with.

Smiling weakly, he relented with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“Ok. I just think you frown a lot more whenever you have to do this stuff. Do you hate it?” he suggested.

“Maybe you haven’t realized this yet, but I’m not frowning—this is the way my face always looks.” retorted Raven. “Now, no more talking. Just be good and let me do this…”

With this, Raven went to work. Parting her lips in a sultry display of plush purple flesh and towers of saliva stitched from the roof of her mouth down to her tongue, she afterwards snapped her neck inwards to drive Nico’s unwashed cocktip straight into her mouth. Narrowing her lips throughout the salty cock-section’s injection, she intentionally applied gratuitous amounts of pressure and suction to the inches she engulfed at a cost of a mild smearing of her lipstick to his erection’s exterior. Undaunted by the flavors of musk and cockfilth that were smothered into her tongue, she maintained this siphon-like pressure through a wet and mind-numbingly smooth hilting of his erection from root to tip.

Next, she began to bob. After squeezing her lips down to a perverse kiss with Nico’s hairless crotch, she reeled her skull backwards and messily peeled the cock inches she had engulfed from out of her throat. She made no attempts at reigning in the spittle discharged from between her lips throughout, and even went out of her way to maintain the cock-wringing pressure that she had imposed throughout the descent that followed.

Experience had taught her that this method was best. However much it plastered precum-infused spittle to her chin and smeared sweat and semen into the confines of her mouth, it would always be a more ‘ideal’ option relative to attempting to throat a boy with any sort of ‘reservation’.

Effectiveness aside, she was good at it. Within a second, all 13 of the inches she had plugged into herself were again exposed to the open air whilst her lips wrung the squirting girth of his glans. Well accustomed to her metronome and its execution, she wasted no time in hungrily slamming her lips back down along Nico’s member—this time with additional force from her neck.

Behind the goopy *SPLATT* of her lips against the youth’s crotch began a breakneck teeter tottering of her lips between these two states. Content with the knowledge that her efforts were certain to make the boy burst within a matter of minutes, Raven focused her thoughts away from the acts that she was performing and the perverse pleasure that was emanated from her uvula to her uterus. In lieu of these topics, she honed in on her successes. Of course she did so morbidly; doing so in any other manner would not have been nearly as ‘motivating’.

“…Is it that every kid these days doesn’t bother washing their dicks, or is it that I just don’t care anymore?” Raven thought to herself. “For all I know, this one could be fucking disgusting and I’d never know it. I can’t even tell sweat apart from smegma anymore.”

“Who knows, though? Maybe that’s what makes a good babysitter these days. I might be too fucked up to tell, but the brat looks pretty happy at least…”

These conclusions were not some delirious by-product of her ball’s-deep gagging on Nico’s cock. At all times throughout the bobbing of her skull, Raven’s line of sight was directed up at his face. Consequentially, every twinge of pleasure that flashed across his brow and every overwhelmed quiver of his lower lip played out precisely where she could see them.

Unbeknownst to her—or perhaps not—the ‘availability’ of the boy’s features were a two way street. Following her monstrous envelopment of his member into her throat and into her greedy throating of its flesh, Nico was granted further arousing stimuli in the form of Raven’s increasingly sex-marred facial features.

What he laid eyes on was as effective as it was amusing. Throughout any one stroke of the older girl’s skull, the suction that she applied with her lips resulted in a mild, tube-like stretching for the muddily glossed pillows. Elongated only whilst drawn up along the meat of his erection (and to an extent more arousing than it was abnormal), the sight caused Nico to imagine her as an otherworldly ‘older girl’ designed for the task of sucking cocks.

  
If and when he tired of watching her lips steamroll the veins of his erection, the slop fucked from between them—and to a greater extent Raven’s face as a whole—ensured that fresh dollops of semen were continually compiled within his balls. Alongside the peeling of her lips, the outward strokes of Raven’s skull coincided with a burbling of sex-churned throatslop from the corners of her lips. Gluey strands of the substance were regularly drawn from the hairless root of his erection up to a distorted ring of purple lipstick kissed around his glans. Here did they linger atop the greasy exterior of his shaft before the nuzzling inward stabs of Raven’s skull nastily crammed their contents back down her throat. Shortly, if the sights themselves were not potent enough to inject blood into the boy’s length, the curdled *GLRPTCHs* that popped from Raven’s lips as she hilted herself would be.

These things were not all he was treated to. At some point throughout her weeks spent siphoning his balls dry with her mouth, Raven appeared to have forgotten all forms of ‘shame’ and ‘discomfort’ associated with the act. Nico was of the opinion that the acts themselves were hardly something for such a _helpful_ superheroine to feel ashamed about; as the acts’ recipient, he lacked a sufficient ‘reason’ to assume otherwise as well. Still, it was not lost on him that blowing bubbles made from mucus and throatslop out of one’s nose was not the most flattering thing that could be done in the presence of another.

And yet, Raven blew them anyway. Thick yet miniscule, the occasional burble of muck jammed from the back of her throat through her nostrils fluttered at the corner of her right nostril each time she un-slotted his member from her throat. As well, meatier and more numerous iterations were smothered to life with each gluey *SPLAT~!* of her lips against his crotch.

Standing and watching these happenings as they were produced over and over again in sequence progressively pushed Nico into a disarmed haze. Therein lay the difference between his and Raven’s gazes: the latter managed their visual ‘prize’ much better than the former.

However, whereas Raven remained the more focused of the two, Nico remained the more insightful.

“H-Hey, Raven…” Nico began, eyes still focused on the older girl’s face. “Y-You probably know what you’re doing and whatever, but do y’actually like throating cock and making such a sloppy mess of yourself?”

Raven’s obvious preoccupation with milking Nico’s member did not render her incapable of speaking for herself. Her insides desired nothing more than for her to continue goring her gullet until the boy exploded, but the attitude all but written into her personality proved quite happy to exchange further pleasure for a response.

Dragging her lips backwards along Nico’s member as if her throat was not mired with sexual slop, her lips arrival at the nose of his member saw her sloppily pop her lips from off of his girth behind a controlled flourish of throat-slime.

Just as they did, her dominant hand snapped inward to see the beginnings of his erection stuffed into a slime-lubricated vicegrip constituted by her palm.

“…Did you not hear me the first time? A kid your age shouldn’t be using language like that.” she chided, flatly. “Didn’t your parents teach you not to be so blunt when talking about the way people look, or is that just another one of those ‘things’ that they never bothered to teach you?”

Much of her usual sullen flippancy remained audible in her mucus-drenched voice, albeit not to the extent of drowning out the sound of her slop-greased handjob.

Because of this, Nico responded to the quality of Raven’s voice as opposed to what accompanied it.

“I just think it’s weird, y’know? You have pubes on your cheeks and precum drooling out of your nose—if that doesn’t make you kinda gross and shameless, what will?”

Exasperated, Raven tightened her grasp on the pulsing cock-crown she was wringing. This done, she briefly pushed her skull forwards and parted her lips to allow dense spittle to drool from the face of her tongue down against Nico’s palm-sealed erection. Finally, she resumed stroking with consistency (as opposed to speed) as her focus.

“And? If it does, why do you care? You’re just a horny brat who wants to blow his smelly loads of cum inside of me, right?” Raven suggested.

“I guess? The answer t-to most of those things i-is yes, but it’s n-not that’s simple, right?”

“I would say that it is. And if I say that it is, you should be able to trust that I know what I’m talking about, right?”

All of a sudden, doubt began to swirl within Nico’s mind. A part of him felt as though it was being goaded towards an opinion that wasn’t his own, yet Raven’s unchanged tone of voice suggested that she could be trusted. Dogged by these differing opinions and the grimy squelching noises elicited from Raven’s handjob, he swiftly adopted a stance perceived by his young brain as being ‘somewhere in the middle’.

Reaching forward with both hands, Nico threaded his childish digits through the purple hair layered atop either side of Raven’s skull. This done, he invested as much strength as he could muster into a tug of her skull (and lips) closer towards his trapped erection.

“ H-How about this? If you end up swallowing all my cum this time without cumming all over yourself this time, we’ll say that you’re not just a shameless adult who likes gulping down little boy dick-juice.” he offered. “I’ve seen you do it a bunch before, but those times don’t count ‘cause you probably weren’t thinking about it. If you can’t this time, though, it’d be obvious that you can’t control yourself, right?”

At this, Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

“…Children shouldn’t be allowed to be on the internet, I swear.” she lamented. “Whatever. I’ve got to get you to your club or whatever it’s called, so if that’s what it takes, fine. Just don’t start complaining when you—GLRRRK♥.”

In her preparation to relent to Nico’s terms, Raven ceased her slimy handjob and freed the engorged bulk of his glans from her grasp. However, in doing so, she had left her sex-smeared lips slightly parted straight ahead of his length.

Believing himself to be a practical child in the ‘traditional’ sense, whatever the fuck that means, Nico used this opportunity to stab his crotch inwards and yank Raven’s skull downwards. Skewering his throbbing length most of the way down her throat in the process, the wet pleasure that surrounded his member completely made up for the fact that he had cut Raven’s sentence short—in his mind, anyway.

Knowledge of his ‘wrong-doing’ only reached him after Raven’s resumed her pressurized kiss with his crotch. As opposed to drawing her skull backwards or scolding the boy as she so often did, she raised her dominant hand and flipped him off in a display of resigned frustration.

Confusingly, her presentation of the gesture was short-lived. Seconds into this display, she dropped the hand down into an affirmative braising of Nico’s right hip. Once placed, she pushed both of her hands around his waist until her palms were drawn into a shared ‘bracing’ of his lower back similar to those applied by mother’s in hopes of keeping their children still.

Unlike those produced by parents, Raven’s ‘embrace’ served a much more perverse purpose. With it, Raven tensed her forearms to deny Nico the ability to slant his crotch away from her skull. This done, she began sliding her gullet inward and outward along his member in a manner both shorter, and much more voracious than her previous metronome.

In the blink of an eye, her milking of the youth had begun anew. Not solely for the sake of Nico’s impending ‘day out’, but as an outlet of catharsis for her own frustration.

“Brats don’t deserve to be comfortable. He probably likes this more than anything else, but I don’t care—I’m going to make this as uncomfortable for him as I can.” Raven muttered internally. “If doing that makes him blow a bigger load of his gross nut into my stomach, I guess that’ll just be my reward for the effort…”

“Hopefully he does cum a lot, though. It might make my breath stink of jizz for a bit, but the stupid face he’ll make will make it all worth it.”

Motivated by a plan of action all her own, Raven swiftly emptied her mind of all thoughts unrelated to throating Nico’s cock.

Comically, her doing so early on into her efforts denied her the very pleasure she hoped to achieve. Right from the beginning of her ministrations, Nico’s facial features had been plunged into a state of youthfully disarmed bliss too adorable for even the most sullen of witches to ignore…

\--

**YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT**

Deep down, Nico was completely indifferent as to what Raven was. If she was addicted to facefucking herself on boy-cock, his opinion of her would remain positive. If she was merely doing society a service in the best way that she knew how, his opinion of her would of course remain positive. Per usual, his ‘instigating’ the completion of his facefucking session was a decision influenced by his own naiveté and his knowledge of Raven’s typical response to it.

Presently, this response had seen several inches of his cock delivered into a congealed and fluttering embrace doled out by her esophagus.

With her hands at his back, Raven seamlessly squished his erection an extra pair of inches through her throat and into the clamoring tube with the slightest inward push from her wrists. When first his glans were introduced to the pliant tube, its texture and twitchy proactivity nearly caused him to orgasm right away. Mucus greased tubing lined with dense, arousal-fattened flesh better suited for a cunt was far from the worst sexual experience he had endured—his experiences with Raven’s throat and cunt assured this. As usual, it was Raven’s usage of her twitching ‘facecunt’s’ interior that made his erection want to burst.

Her methodology was apparent from the first ill-advised thrust he delivered down her throat. Whilst flipping him off, she set her tongue into a fit of writhing and lashing around the phallus inches that were denied direct entry into her throat. Those that were enjoyed a filth-scrubbing slot through her throat and into the blended beginnings of smooth muscle and mucus behind it.

Then she began to move. Undaunted by the inches she was to scale, she peeled every inch of cockmeat he had thrust down her throat out to the tune of a greasy *SCHLP!*. At the tip of his length, Raven pulled his lower body in towards her lips and simultaneously drove her skull downwards. Slanting her skull off to the right just slightly as she did so, the grimy corkscrew effectively ‘wrung’ the meat of his cock with the flesh of her throat on its way to a tight and squirming hilt within it.

Raven volleyed between wrenching her lips upwards and skewering them downward precisely like this with hardly a second in-between strokes. No teasing ‘breaks’ appeared amidst them, nor changes in the pace or depth of her pumps. In both appearance and quality, her efforts were a consistently cock-starved throat-fucking meant to constantly assault his length with pleasure.

Perhaps fortunately, Nico was far too overwhelmed by the suction-backed siphoning of his shaft to peer downward and observe it. Relegated to a state of choked disbelief, the most that he managed throughout was the occasional motivating tug of Raven’s skull further down along his member.

Had he the ability to look, he would have. Instead, he was _only_ allowed to enjoy the increasingly potent noise created from the flooring and dragging of Raven’s gutmeat along his cock.

*GLRPTT-SCHLL-GLRRT-SCHRLL-GLRPT-SCHRRLL-GRLPT♥*

Gooey and in some ways predictable, the chained noises sounded out for each dive and drag that Raven completed respectively. Both ‘types’ were mired by the sounds of throat-slop and cock-filth being displaced from the depths of her throatcunt, and both coincided with a spluttering and smearing of the substance at the nose of his shaft and down towards its base. Differently, whereas the former erupted behind a wet clopping of Raven’s lips against his cock root as his glans were plugged through her esophagus, the latter only rippled into his ears as her lipstick-stained lips ascended their way through a vein-smothering traipse up his erection.

Expectedly, where the noises came from mattered very little to Nico. To him, they all amounted to the same thing: A throat-churned countdown to the instant a pungent rope of seed was finally yoked from the depths of his cock…

**-**

“Well, let’s see how much he saved up this time…”

“1.”

“2….”

“And **3.**”

These were the words that Raven thought to herself in the seconds prior to Nico’s orgasm. Not a fit of cock-starved stammering, nor an unspoken demand for the boy to empty every drop of his nut down her throat—just a listless countdown to the exact point in time at which her charge’s cock would erupt down her throat.

For every number that she counted, Raven manipulated her skull through a mixed chain of engulfment and extraction. She ruthlessly hilted Nico’s cock into envelopment within her twitching throatmeat via sharp stamps of her lips against his crotch, then extracted these inches with a painstakingly slow backwards crawl of the cocksuckers that ended right at the nose of his shaft.

Three of these esophagus-fattening blows was enough to see the living room filled with the sound of an outburst crossed between a boyish grunt and coo. Moments after its production (a point that coincided with her lips’ final punishing kiss with his cock root) came an eruption of sludgy semen straight down her throat.

Heavy and excessive as a result of Nico’s confusingly ‘overactive’ testicles, the release of his first strand of cock juice produced a grimy *BLORP~* noise within her throat. Equally greasy and pressurized, the volume at which it was produced proved loud enough for Raven to both hear it with her ears and feel its esophagus-caking consequences within herself.

Fundamentally, the sullen girl intended to respond to the cunt-drenching happening as she always did. This time, however, she could not—the semen that was spewing into her esophagus was too thick and the stakes of pleasure their placement drove into her uterus were far too numerous and large.

“What has this brat done to his body, anyway? His semen feels like a glue or paste; that’s not normal for a little boy…” she huffed. “If I wasn’t so used to swallowing sludge like this, I’d probably throw up or something. It really is a good thing that I caught him when I did, though. Who knows what kind of gross muck he’d be shooting out if I let him leave without it…”

Whilst musing about her circumstance, quieter blurts timed to the eruption of comparatively ‘thinner’ ropes of seed down her throat narrated her thoughts. Such were their curdled and sewage like qualities that Raven began to imagine thumb-sized wads of glue-blended cottage cheese lining her esophagus for each strand that blurted out towards her stomach.

‘Revolting’ as they were, passively allowing them a snail-paced descent into her stomach was not an option. Within a handful of spurts from Nico’s cock, Raven repeatedly ‘swallowed’ to ensure that the budding blockages of nut that were plastered to the depths of her gullet were regularly flushed into the much more ‘capable’ embrace of her stomach.

Very quickly did it become apparent to Raven that her management of these gulps was not as ‘smooth’ as they could have been. The depths of her esophagus were caked with cock juice far faster than she could clear it, and even when she did, the clotted, resin-like quality that the mud carried resulted in the majority clinging to the tube’s interior.

Nothing could be done about the situation. Continuing to gulp down the chewy mire this way was likely to result in some kind of overflow, but by this point, stopping was impossible. For as much as she claimed to ‘dislike’ the strain of chugging Nico’s semen, doing so felt inanely good for her. Each rope that she managed to swallow sent a warm ripple of pleasure through her uterus and pushed a fattened trickle of cunt-syrup out from her fabric-kissed lower lips.

In her preoccupation with this pleasure, Raven allowed Nico’s abnormal orgasm to progress past the point of no return. Gulping aimlessly right up until the semen wadded within her esophagus was rejected by the organ on its way to her stomach, she did not so much as attempt to unroot herself from the boy’s breeding log until the backdraft of nut pushed up from her stomach resulted in an unsightly burbling of off-white cock juice out from her crotch-compressed nostrils.

Only at this point did the nature of her circumstance become apparent to her.

“S-Shit. I-I’m gonna...” word by word, the disbelief that she held at her core was eroded by the lust emanating from her womanhood. “I-I’m gonna c-cum ♥. Choking d-down a little boy’s s-squirmy, stinking cock juice i-is gonna make me cum…♥”

“I-I don’t want to s-stop though. I-I want to cum. I want to cum—even if it makes me…”

Far past her limit, Raven lacked the time to reiterate what she was willing to sacrifice for the satisfaction throbbing within her cunt. Some seconds after the eruption of semen from her nose, the buildup of the substance within her stomach and the base of her esophagus demanded a complete retraction of her skull lest she genuinely suffocate on the spoilt tadpole-sludge.

Acting in its owner’s stead, Raven’s frame yanked her skull back along Nico’s crotch before any further ‘stress’ could be placed on it. Nevertheless, the action came too late. Though the nose of Nico’s shaft was cleanly popped between her cock-spread lips without any sort of regurgitation or spillage—so cleanly, in fact, that not a drop of excess seed remained atop her lips after the fact—the remnants of his orgasm continued to erupt towards her face with the same pungent excess that had been flushed down Raven’s throat.

  
Worse still, Raven herself was far too euphoric to manage the event with grace. Eyes up-turned and thighs quivering amidst their squat, she rode out the length-wise draping of jizz-strands across her face precisely as Nico had suggested she not: In orgasm.

“Hyunnghhh f-fuackkkhhh ♥” doing her utmost to continue frowning throughout the event, an appropriately orgasmic groan rumbled from out of the back of her throat throughout the happening. No words accompanied it, but its duration lasted just as long as the sputtering outflow of heated cunt-syrup from the soaked crotch of her uniform.

Like this did she remain until the last dollop of seed packed into Nico’s urethra burbled out of the nose of his shaft and onto her face. At this point, the difference in magnitude between her orgasm and that of her youthful charge allowed him to regain enough of himself to innocently gloat about his rightness.

“H-Hey, I-I guess you lose, Raven!” Nico chirped, grinning,. “Can I go to school now, or do you need help cleaning up?”

“Raven?”

“I told you soooo.”


End file.
